This invention relates to the treating of corticosteroid-responsive diseases of the upper and lower airway passages and lungs, such as asthma, by orally intranasally administering to said passages and lungs an amount of mometasone furoate effective for treating such diseases while minimizing systemic absorption and side effects associated with such systemic absorption.
Mometasone furoate is a corticosteroid approved for topical dermatologic use to treat inflammatory and/or pruritic manifestations of corticosteroid-responsive dermatoses. The compound may be prepared in accordance with the procedures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,472,393, 4,731,447, and 4,873,335, which U.S. Patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
Certain corticosteroids, e.g., beclomethasone dipropionate are commercially available for the treatment of diseases of airway passages and lungs such as rhinitis and bronchial asthma. However, the art teaches that not every corticosteroid having topical anti-inflammatory activity is active in treating rhinitis and/or asthma. Furthermore, even though a topically active corticosteroid may exhibit activity in treating bronchial asthma, the long term use of such steroids has been limited by the occurrence of serious systemic side-effects, including hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis suppression. The introduction of topically active steriods administered by metered-dose inhalation has greatly reduced but not eliminated the detrimental system side-effects of steroid therapy in the treatment of asthma. Unfortunately, however, a large portion of an inhaled corticosteriod dose is swallowed by the patient. Since certain corticosteroids are readily bioavailable, the swallowed portion of the dose may reach the systemic circulation through the gastro-intestinal tract and may cause unwanted systemic side-effects. Some corticosteroids currently approved for treating asthma have systemic bioavailability after oral ingestion of greater than 10% (budesonide) or even 20% (triamcinolone acetonide and flunisolide) of the inhalation dose. Thus, a topically active steroid which is not readily bioavailable would provide a therapeutic advantage over other topically active corticosteroids that are more systematically bioavailable and it would also be superior to any corticosteroid orally administered by the oral swallowing of, for example, a solution, tablet or capsule.
Discovering an effective corticosteroid for treating diseases such as asthma with low systemic side-effects is unpredictable. For example, the corticosteroid tipredane exhibited not only good initial anti-inflammatory activity against asthma but also low systemic side effects. However, development of tipredane for treating asthma has been discontinued because clinical trials have not demonstrated a level of efficacy in treating asthma which would be considered therapeutically useful. It has recently been disclosed that butixocort propionate, another potent topical anti-inflammatory corticosteroid having reportedly low systemic side-effects is under development (Phase II) for treating chronic bronchial asthma. While the clinical results currently available from the Phase II studies show butixocort propionate has some efficacy, it remains to be seen if the efficacy in treating asthma will be sufficient to justify continuing the clinical development.
Thus, it would be desirable to find a corticosteroid which is therapeutically effective in treating disease of the airway passages and lungs such as asthma and which also exhibits low bioavailability and low systemic side-effects when it is administered intra-nasally or by oral inhalation.
The present invention provides a method of treating a corticosteroid-responsive disease of the upper or lower airway passages and/or of the lungs in patients afflicted with said disease, which comprises administering once-a-day to said passages or lungs of said patients a substantially non-systematically bio-available amount of aerosolized particles of mometasone furoate effective for treating said disease.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of treating allergic or non-allergic rhinitis in patients afflicted with said rhinitis which comprises administering once-a-day to the surfaces of the upper airway passages of said patients an amount of aerosolized particles of mometasone furoate effective to maximize treating said rhinitis in the upper airway passages while simultaneously substantially minimizing systemic absorption thereof.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of treating allergic and/or inflammatory diseases of the lower airway passages and/or lungs in patients afflicted with at least one of said diseases which comprises administering once-a-day via oral inhalation to the surfaces of the upper and lower airway passages of said patients an amount of aerosolized particles of mometasone furoate effective to maximize topically treating said allergic and/or inflammatory disease in the lower airway passage and/or lungs while simultaneously substantially minimizing the systemic absorption thereof.
The present invention also provides a method of producing a rapid onset of action in treating asthma in a patient afflicted with asthma which comprises administering via oral inhalation to the surfaces of the lower airway passages and lungs of the patient an amount of aerosolized particles of mometasone furoate effective to produce a rapid onset of action in treating asthma while simultaneously substantially minimizing systemic absorption thereof.